


Amaryllis

by Queenofsaigon



Series: Pornstars AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Levi fucks himself with a dildo in a video basically, M/M, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Pornstar Levi, Sex, dildo, pornstar Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofsaigon/pseuds/Queenofsaigon
Summary: After his latest film shoot with an attractive young man, Erwin couldn’t help but want to see more of him. So he pulled up a random porn site and searched for his name.Levi Ackerman.





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation to my other fic, in case you haven’t read that you probably should. This is garbage just like all my fics are!  
> This is what Levi is wearing in case You’re wondering

"Oh fuck." Moaned the raven boy on Erwin’s computer screen.

After his latest shoot with the attractive young man, Erwin couldn’t help but want to see more of him. So he pulled up a random porn site and searched for his name. He would admit it felt strange visiting a porn website, since usually he had no need to watch things such as that.

The top results under "Levi Ackerman" were professionally shot films, but he knew how the boy started his pornography career. He spent many minutes scrolling through the hundreds of videos of Levi until he found exactly what he was looking for. Thankfully, one of Levi’s many fans had appropriated and re-uploaded his older videos. The amateur solo videos which began his career. Erwin felt like these videos were somehow more genuine compared to his films shot with other men.

Not to mention, he wanted to see Levi all alone. Not fucking other men. Unless it was him.

It may sound strange, but he wanted Levi. Even though he barely knew him, he liked him quite a bit. He hoped that Levi read the little note he left behind for him and he hoped he’d get a call in return very soon.

The video started out as a tease, with an amazing view of Levi’s firm ass on screen, while he thrust himself down onto the mattress beneath him. Then he flipped around after a few minutes and began something else.

Erwin watched as the raven rubbed his pale fingers over his nipples, which were covered by the tight pink velvet of the bodysuit he wore. When he moved his hands away, Erwin saw them protrude as little lumps through the clothing.

Levi laid on a bed, he was leaning up against the headboard. Erwin watched the screen as Levi slowly dragged his hands down from his chest to his genital area. Erwin could see that the boy had an erection already, and he started rubbing it gently through the bodysuit.

The blond happened to be hard as well.

While Levi looked straight into the webcam of his computer, he started grinding his ass down against the bed while touching himself. His face was flushed pink, just as Erwin remembered seeing it when Levi was fucked out of the counter in the studio. He had beads of sweat glistening over his face, making his skin shine. The raven let out another soft moan as he continued to rub himself off. Erwin noticed a small wet spot had appeared on the fabric on top of Levi’s cock.

But he didn’t stare at it for long because Levi pulled the fabric aside and spread his sock covered legs to reveal his small cock and hairless hole. He touched his cock for real this time, slowly moving his hand up and down. Pre cum trickled down his shaft. His thin eyebrows pinched together while he continued to moan. His hand pulled his clothing to rest open on its own. Before he moved it to his ass, he spat a generous amount of saliva onto his fingers. He then rubbed his index and middle finger in a circular motion, while his moans grew louder.

"Ah, yes. That feels so good." Levi cried, when he let his two fingers sink into himself.

Erwin started to become hot. He reached down to unbutton his own pants to free his own hard cock. He couldn’t leave it straining inside or else it would begin to hurt. He wrapped his hand around his thick cock and gave it a tug. He moved his other hand to turn up the volume on his laptop. What the boy said next made Erwin almost lose his composure.

"Do you like watching me fuck myself, Daddy?" He murmured.

Levi continued thrusting his fingers in and out of his tight heat, while playing with his cock. Erwin sees white teeth appear and begin to nibble on his lip, and he pulls his bottom lip in. He spreads his legs even further -if it’s possible - so that they’re almost flat against the mattress. His moans turn into cries while he fucks himself. There’s a steady amount of Precum on Levi’s cock, dripping down it.

Erwin can tell the small man is close to orgasm, his toes curl and his hands do as well. Before Levi let himself go, he jerked his fingers out of himself and grinned at the camera.

"I’m not gonna cum just yet."

Though Erwin thought that he just might.

He watched Levi reach across his bed off camera. A moment later he revealed a baby blue coloured dildo. It very well mimicked an actual cock, it had slightly protruding veins and balls. It was quite thick, and a decent length too.

Erwin couldn’t help but feel boastful. The dildo was not as large as himself, and he knew he gave Levi something much more than a piece of plastic. And he was confident he’d be giving it to him again very soon.

"Now I’m really gonna fuck myself while you watch me."

Levi held the dildo in his hand and brought it to his mouth. Erwin thought that Levi had lips coloured like an [amaryllis](https://goo.gl/images/q4kfYJ) flower. They parted as his tongue popped out to give it a long stripe. He ran his tongue up and down, circling the tip at the beginning of each lick. Popping the tip into his mouth, he then pushed the dildo into his mouth until he gagged on it. He bobbed his head up and down, coating the dildo in saliva sufficiently. Levi pulled it out of his mouth, a thin string of spit connecting him and the dildo.

The raven took on a new position, his back flat on the pillows against his headboard and his asshole on full display. He kept his thin legs spread wide, feet flat on the bed. He reached his arm to his ass, with the slick phallic device in hand. He lined it up and pushed the thick head inside himself. Ice eyes rolled back in his head once it popped itself inside. His lips were parted in a silent groan.

Erwin felt his own cock twitch again while watching the raven really fuck himself on a 'cock'. Erwin kept a firm grip on his dick, squeezing the base to stop himself from coming undone too fast. He couldn’t help but get completely turned on by the image of the tiny man. He looked so, so, delicate and breakable but proved himself to be anything but. Erwin already had a large amount of precum leaking out of the tip, he didn’t know how much longer he was able to hold himself together.

Levi slipped the rest of the dick inside himself, until the fake balls rested against his ass. He kept it still for a moment, probably adjusting to the intrusion.

"Fuck! It’s so big," he cried while he gave the webcam doe eyes, "ah, I can’t take much more!"

He pulled the dildo out a little bit, and pushed it back deep and in all the way again. He whimpered while he did it. He must have found his prostate already. The raven pulled it all the way out to the tip and slammed it back in himself with a wail. He kept thrusting the toy in and out rapidly, his voice getting higher and louder. He kept shouting each time the base of the toy met his ass.

"Oh my god, yes!"

Erwin found himself fucking his own fist now. He rubbed his hand against the shaft, jerking himself off in tune with the thrusting of Levi’s dildo. Each time the toy’s base hit Levi’s skin, Erwin gave his own cock a tug. The precum that was gathering before was flowing much more freely now, he was so close and there was no point in holding back much longer.

He watched Levi continue to screw himself. It was obvious he was very close to orgasm again. The raven’s cries turned into wails as he jerked and fucked himself. He moved his hand up and down rapidly on his little cock. He threw his dark haired head back and let out a prolonged cry while squirted cum on his stomach and chest.

It didn’t take Erwin much to let himself go on his hand and chest, and he did it at the same time as Levi. His hand was completely covered and he noticed Levi’s was too.

Levi laid lax on his bed. The toy was still squeezed inside him. Erwin looked at Levi’s tight ass, wrapped around the dildo. He was completely unsure of how it was possible for the tiny man’s ass to accept it. His body was clearly still recovering from his climax, Erwin could see his ass was spasming around the plastic and his cock was left going soft in the pile of his own release.

"Ugh, I wish I had a real cock to fuck me now." He whispered, but loud enough that his mic picked it up.

The boy let the toy fall out of himself and onto the bed. He gave one last smirk at his camera before the video cut off and Erwin was left laying in his bed with his own flaccid dick out. Erwin grabbed a Kleenex off of his nightstand to clean himself up.

Erwin couldn’t get the raven off of his mind, even after jerking off to him. He really wanted to get to know him better. Most would think that having sex with him was 'getting to know' him, but he knew absolutely nothing about him other than the fact he was a pornstar and his name was Levi. He certainly hoped that Levi would return is call personally and that the call he got back wasn’t another booking for a shoot with him. Of course he would love to do another film with Levi, but talking to Levi one on one would be more satisfying.

Once he was cleaned up, Erwin walked downstairs to grab a glass of water. He stood for a few minutes downing the glass. He noticed that his phone on the coffee table was lit up with a message. He placed the glass back on the countertop and walked over to pick up the phone.

The message was from Levi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
